Double Trouble
by ScorplinginTraining
Summary: Because I needed some clueless Walter sweetness in my day.


DOUBLE TROUBLE

 **AN: I don't know. I was just in the mood for a plotless, fluffy drabble. So this happened.**

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

As smart as he was, parts of his life were often a complete mystery to him.

He was able to explain the second law of thermodynamics in detail. He could calculate the trajectory of a rocket down to the minutest degree. He could program a computer to do almost anything. In multiple languages.

However, he was unable to comprehend why both Quinn-Curtis offspring considered him their favorite 'uncle'.

Sure, he'd been married to their mother once. But Walter's relationship with their father had always been a bit on the contentious side. Toby was not unlike an irritating older brother in many ways.

And it wasn't biology. Because neither of the children was a blood relative, so they didn't share one tiny allele of DNA.

It wasn't even the genius factor that made them fond of Walter, because Jax, the elder of the two, was a normal Toby and Happy had adopted. The adoption was finalized a few days after they found out they were expecting little Wallis. Their daughter showed some promise, but it was still too early to determine her IQ accurately.

Yes, Wallis was technically named after Walter as well. Toby had finally caved after a harrowing case in which his boss put his own life at risk to save, by then, a very pregnant Happy.

Perhaps being namesakes would elucidate the affinity Wallis showed him? But it certainly didn't clarify Jax's feelings in any way.

It was certainly weird.

Because somehow both of those children had imprinted on him like a couple of goslings and followed him around everywhere, often imitating his movements and patterns of speech, inexplicably giggling at random intervals as if he was the funniest human to ever occupy the planet.

Adults had never considered him amusing.

Walter would sit and the pair of them would wiggle onto his lap. He would stand up and they would raise their arms to be picked up. If he ignored that obvious hint, they would grasp his legs and sometimes attempt to climb up. If he walked away, they would clutch at his hands. At times they would grab his index fingers and tug, leading him toward something they wanted him to see or do. He was even their favored mode of transportation, often begging to ride on his back or shoulders.

Walter tried buying them age-appropriate toys to keep them occupied. In fact, he kept an entire trunk of them. For some reason, they wouldn't play with any of them unless their favorite 'toy' sat on the floor and played with them.

And worst of all, they would cry and cling to him when they had to go home. He hated that part. It left Walter rather… sad.

He shook his head. This was going to require further research. Maybe Toby and Happy would need Paige and him to babysit again soon. Yes, that would be an ideal way to gather more information. He would ask at the first opportunity.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Could the man get any more adorable?

Heart melting, his wife watched as Walter crawled on hands and knees around the living room rug. Jax, his first passenger, straddled his back and hooted 'giddy up' while Wallis pouted on the couch, impatiently waiting her turn.

She shook her head. To think. So silly of her.

Paige had been a little worried when she'd consented to marry Walter.

They'd always loved each other. That was never the issue. And now they'd finally learned to open up more. To communicate and deal with issues instead of letting things fester. They were in a very good place together.

But Paige wanted more kids someday.

Sure, Walter was always great with Ralph. But the two of them had met when her son was half grown and they were uncannily alike.

She'd foolishly feared he would be harsh, impatient, annoyed and distant with small children. Or with normal children. After all, she could remember how he'd acted around Ralph's Science Club that one time.

Yet he was absolutely none of those things.

Happy and Toby's kids fascinated him from the very beginning. And the affection was mutual. It was like he was making up for his lack of childhood in his interactions with them.

Walter often wondered aloud why Jax and Wallis singled him out.

Paige could've told him. He genuinely loved and accepted them. Totally. And they knew it.

So, Paige gathered it would need to be her that was the tough parent. She would always need to be the 'bad cop'. Because Walter would give in the moment their children whimpered.

A secret smile curved her lips as she smoothed a hand over her still-flat abdomen. Paige was bursting to share her happy news with him. But she would just have to wait until the pony rides were over for the day.


End file.
